Caela
Caela is a Dauntless born divergent who falls in love with an Amity faction member named Kaz. She moves to Erudite seeking knowledge in scientific discoveries and ends up working alongside amity members by formulating their Peace Serum they use on their faction community. Caela left Dauntless because she knew she feared the loss of loved ones and the loss of her mind, she deduced that this would prove fatal if she underwent the second stage initiation process into that faction as well as feeling detached from her Dauntless family. History Prior to the choosing ceremony Caela lived a hardened life in the Dauntless faction. She was a daughter to a Dauntless Leader named Ghe, he would use fear as a punishment and try to make her as rugged and as tough as his non-biological prodical son Keith which inevitably pushed her away from everything fearless. Although, she still maintains a strong and brave demeanor into old age. She accumulated her scientific knowledge by secretly gathering library books when she went on youth patrols to Erudite. Caela was also a misfit in her younger years, leaving Dauntless at night and travelling to other factions. She ventured to the Amity/supplies dock one night and saw Kaz helping her mother load harvested crops for the next days delivery. Her mother shortly left and Kaz tried to cover the supplies, in doing so she fell off the Dauntless truck and sprained her ankle. Caela came down from her look out and helped Kaz back to Amity. They talked about everything that revolved around their factions and strangely had many similar interests. This swarmed much interest in both of the (then) 13 year olds and they formed a pact to see each other as often as they could at the loading station. A deep bond grew and Caela became infatuated with Kaz and all of the Amity stories. This love was not left unrequited. But because of her fathers corrupt teachings she was afraid Kaz would get severely hurt if any Dauntless members found out. Caela realised she didn't belong in Dauntless and when it came to her 16th birthday she opted for Erudite before the ceremony had begun. Upon taking the Aptitude test she overcame five obstacles, in essence these were each faction's main value. The administer Isobel a Erudite asked Caela what faction she would want to be in and as she confided her longing for intelligence and knowledge Isobel decided to tell Caela of her Divergent result and to take Caela under her wing, and invited her (after inititation) to a new project of Isobels involving Amity. Caela greatly accepted first, for her and Kaz to be reunited and secondly, to hopefully feel as if she had conquered her past with her mistreating father through helping to create Isobel's Peace Serum. Although Caela knew that she was Divergent, Isobel her mentor aided her into a Erudite lifestyle and with her Dauntless-born memory she believed immensely that her and Kaz could one day be together because of her all-rounded compatibility. Appearances Caela does not appear in any Divergent series novels as she was born in the same era as Andrew and Natalie Prior Tris' parents. However, in Allegiant the Peace Serum she helped create is referred to on many ocassions.